1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotor assembly, and more particularly to a rotor assembly of a motor which reduces vibrations of the rotor resulting from high frequency resonance of the current.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rotor assembly and an axle of a motor are two isolated parts; conventionally, there is no connector sandwiched therebetween. Therefore, when the rotor assembly is rotated, its movement is not smooth due to high frequency resonance of the induced current. As such, the rotation of the axle generates noises and may even cause destructive resonance. Adding damping elements between the rotor and the axle reduces noise. However, the damping elements are complicated and expensive.
To overcome these shortcomings, this invention provides an improved vibration-damping rotor assembly.